


I'll fight for you

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Evan ever convince Randy that he has a heart? ~ Slash ~  Contains lyrics from ColdPlay Fix you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll fight for you

Randy was having doubts, oh so many doubts. Was he really the right man for Evan? He loved the little high flyer of that he was sure but could he really give him what he needed? Evan was warm, happy, social. He loved to make people smile and had a child like innocence about him…Randy, well. He was none of things, he was quite the opposite.

_And high up above or down below_  
 _When you're too in love to let it go_  
 _But if you never try you'll never know_  
 _Just what you're worth_

Evan didn't want to hear this, he was seconds away from covering his ears so he didn't have to listen to this.  
"I'm not right for you Evan, you need to accept that. You're not happy, this needs to end."  
Randy couldn't accept that he made someone happy. He was damaged, angry, uncaring, why didn't the little high flyer see that? Evan had so much going for him, he had such a big heart and Randy wasn't even sure he had one at all...

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _When you lose something you cannot replace_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

"Randal! Stop.…please..? I may not be happy with where my life is right now, but that's because I'm not in that ring doing what I love. If anything you're keeping me strong, please..." He closed the gap and put his hand on the older man's chest looking up at him with tear filled eyes "Randal Keith Orton, I love you with my heart, my body and my soul. You make me happier then anyone in this world. You made me the happiest man alive when you said you wanted to marry me. It still gives me butterflies wake up in your arms every morning and when I fall asleep in them every night. You think you don't have a heart but," He grabbed Randy's heart and put it onto the part of his chest where his own hand had been just seconds before, "You do."

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

The Viper looked down at his fiance, a flicker of hope fighting it's way through the doubts. He wanted to believe what Evan was saying more than anything, he really did, but what if he broke him? What if he made the man he loved into a shell of what he once was...He licked his lips as he studied Evan's face. Could he really let this man go? Could he really call of their engagement and walk away.  
Evan stood on his tiptoes his lips meeting Randy's, "If you really love me you wont run away from this, you'll stay and let me show you just how big of a heart you really have."  
Randy lowered his head, his lips meeting Evan's once more...He couldn't accept that he was what Evan needed, he'd never be able to accept that he was what anyone needed, but what he could accept is that Evan, sweet, chocolate eyed Evan, was exactly what he needed.

_Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
